


Wake Up and Smell the Flowers

by Caius



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Community: beastwars_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primal never wanted to miss a sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up and Smell the Flowers

Primal never wanted to miss a sunrise. Not even on a planet with a star to call its own.

His gorilla eyes snapped open at first light, landing on a half-open flower soaking up the morning light just as he was. "Good morning," he said, and it opened further before his eyes.

Primal smiled, and patted Rhinox, curled up asleep on the cool ground, on the flank. "Wake up and smell the flowers."

Rhinox opened an eye and sniffed. "Beautiful." He closed it again, and Primal snuggled back around him, enjoying the warmth of his partner and the alien sun.


End file.
